Welcome to Gotham
by DaSkysDaLimit
Summary: Savannah is only getting used to living in Gotham. She's going to stick out especially since she has a bizarre love for spiders. She even let one bite her. Will she get used to living in Gotham or will she need some help from the Boy Wonder himself? This is based on Young Justice the animated series.
1. Flames Consume My Dreams

_ We flew across the tent like pros. My sister and I were the best in class and now, finally got to perform live in Haley's circus. This was a one of a kind opportunity that would never happen again. The spot lights flickered on and off of us. It was our entrance; our names have yet to be announced._

_ "Introducing," The crowd screamed with anticipation, "The newest addition to our circus," The screams grew even louder as I flew up in the air, let go, and did a double flip, being caught by my sister, Sarah. "The Flying Spiders, Sarah and Savannah," The crowd went wild as we swung across the air. Sarah threw me onto the pillar and swung to gain momentum before she let go. "They are the newest and youngest additions to our circus! Let's give 'em a round of applause!" The crowd cheered and clapped as Sarah joined me. "This two will do anything it takes to get to the top!" He exclaimed. Sarah grabbed my hand and we bowed together. Her grip grew tighter._

_ "Yes, anything," she whispered. I looked at her. Her tone of voice wasn't normal and worried me._

_ "Are you alright?" I asked, she nodded her head in a yes. We prepared to walk across the high wire. She hopped across. She stumbled at the end getting gasps from the crowd since the net was a ways down. It was my turn. I hopped across in a similar manner as she had. My ankles became toasty. I looked down and the net was a blaze. In regular circumstances, looking down wouldn't have scared me, but it was on fire. And fire was a sign of danger and torture in my eyes. I struggled to make another step, and the longer I stood there the more of a chance there was of me falling._

_ "Sarah!" I screamed as I fell, barely grabbing onto the wire on time. I looked down and tried to refrain from think of death. That would lead me to think about my mother and younger sister and I didn't need painful memories at the moment. _

_ "Savannah!" She screamed back. She took a brave step on to the high wire. _

_ "Get back! I don't want to lose you!" I screamed. I saw her eyes fill with tears as she took a step back. _

_My grip was loosening. _

_I fell. _

_The last thing I heard was the laughter of my sister and her saying, "Yes! Anything, indeed!" Then the flames wrapped me in their deadly warmth._

I awoke from the night terror with screams that were muffled in my pillow. I glanced over at my older sister. She was snoring soundly. I rubbed my eyes. It was just a dream nothing more. I walked over to my window. I was tempted to sit out on the fire escape but, knowing the history of Gotham stopped me. I opened my window though. A blast of cool air caused me to shiver before I adjusted to it. A lot of people most likely thought that this was the crappiest view there was. But, I saw its beauty.

It provided homes for humans and animals a like, it was a city full of jobs, and it was a city with a wonderful masked protector. I don't know why I was the only one that saw its beauty. It's right in the open where all can view. A large shadow swooped past my window causing me to fall back in fear.

I was scared because of the thieves, rapists, and murders out there. Not because of the shadow itself. I let my windows peek and saw that it was just a tiny spider. It was brown and had thick brown legs. It was a species I was unfamiliar with. I grabbed it in my hand and watched it crawl around looking for escape. It bit me when it found out that I was not going to let it go where it wanted. I winched and grinned.

The bravery spiders showed was just one of the reasons why they were my favorite beings on all the earth. I let the spider go. I watched it climb down the walls and hop from wall to metal bar. I had a longing to do that. But, it was just something that humans weren't capable of.

At least that's what I thought then. I think way differently now.


	2. Curiosity Kills

"Girls, time for school!" The sound of my father's voice entered our room as Sarah and I sat up. "Don't make me get the water bucket!" We stood up immediately. I threw on a pair of skinny jeans, a red shirt tee shirt that's length went to my butt, and a pair of flat black boots. Sarah carefully chose her clothes, a pink tank-top with a flower print blouse, a pair of skinny jeans which were a lighter shade than mine, and brown flats with little bows on them. We looked completely different. We didn't look related at first glance either. She got her blonde hair from our dad, while I got my brown hair from our mom. If you didn't realize that we had the same brown eyes and the same nose shape, then you would never be able to guess that we were sisters. Sarah grabbed her black over the shoulder bag that was stuffed to the brim with school supplies and strut out of our room using a model walk.

"Who's the queen?" I muttered. She poked her head back into our room.

"I am!" She giggled. The Queen was a nickname I had given her when we were little. I was always the princess. I reached under my bed for my backpack. It was not as full as hers since when we toured the school, I was smart enough to bring all the supplies. When we were shown our lockers and how to open them, I had neatly arranged all my supplies. All that was in my backpack now was an empty lunch box, which I had to throw away since I dropped it out the window right after we got it. It landed on the edge of the fire escape, and then a bird perched on it, making it fall with the excess weight. It was dented now.

"Hurry up, Princess!" My father yelled. I ran into where I though the kitchen was and slammed into a wall. I made a mental note that the kitchen was not in the same spot as it was in our old house. I turned and grabbed an uncooked Pop-Tart. I took a bite, and then gobbled up the artificial strawberry flavored breakfast item. I ran towards the door and held my arms out.

"Look out Gotham! Savannah is here to stay!" I did a cartwheel down the hall and collided with someone. I was 99.99 percent sure that I had kicked her head, and killed her. "I am so sorry!" I said to a girl with a long blond ponytail. She was in some kind of school uniform that involved a white blouse, blue vest, red tie, and blue skirt. I went to help her up when she glared at me, sending a mental message that said, "Don't touch me."

"Are you okay?" I asked as she stood up and grabbed the black messenger bag I had knocked from her fingers. She was a little taller than me. She was either fifteen or sixteen years old by the look of it, making her about two or three years older than me. I am fourteen.

"I'm fine." She said swiping invisible lint and dust off her skirt. "Just don't do cartwheels in the hall anymore. Someone might actually get hurt." She walked away from me, her black shoes clicking along the tile floor. She was one hell of a person.

"Ready?" My dad asked. I had a dazed look on my face. "Need a couple minutes? Traffic shouldn't be too bad." I shook my head.

"No. The sooner we get this over with the better." I said linking arms with my older sister. We weren't afraid to show that we were sisters. What was there to hide?

"Okay, dokay!" My dad exclaimed. We rolled our eyes are him. We walked down the stairs since we didn't want to risk the elevator. I spotted the girl. She hopped on to a bus full of more kids in uniforms like hers. As the bus drove past, the some of kids flipped us off and yelled,

"You poor, stupid, slobs!" I didn't know how to react. We walked to my dad's car and got in. I sat in the back while Sarah sat in the passenger seat. The oldest got dibs. We drove past the country when my dad got lost. I saw a school that looked prestigious. It was surrounded by trees and just had this rich feel to it.

"That must be wear all those doo-doo heads go." My dad said glancing at the school. I shrugged. But continued staring. Even though, those students had been cruel, I had an urge to fit in, to go to that school with them. But that was just a dream. We finally found our way to the proper school. It was raining by the time we got there so I had to cover my head with my backpack to avoid getting soaked.

When it was the time for us to spit up, I walked into my class room. Surprisingly, we weren't late. I got a handful of odd looks when I put on my spider barrette while walking into class. Some of the girls smacked at my hair thinking that it was real. I looked out the window. And kept thinking about the school. How could such rude kids got to such a nice place? I looked around the classroom.

"No one here is worthy to go to school…" I thought. The kids kept staring at me with curiosity. There was always that one perverted glare. Didn't these people know that curiosity killed the cat?


	3. Bring Your Heroes to Work Day

Let me describe the worst possible day for you: bring your child to work day. Sure, most kids are glad that it gets them out of school but for me it means doing a ton of yard work for other people. Plus, our target customers are rich people with HUGE yards. Yeah, I hate gardening. Today we are working for the neighbor of Bruce Wayne. My father didn't even care to remember his name.  
We planted tulips and roses and basically every pink and red flower known to man. I was sweating and thirsty and in need of some sun block, I was getting burnt.

_What a horrible color scheme._

When we were done, the women married to the man that requested our work rewarded us each with a fake rose. She weaved mine into my hair. She said her goodbyes and we left to the truck.

"Hey, you," I heard an unfamiliar voice and didn't want to become acquainted with it. I was in the worst possible mood ever and didn't want to deal with people that might question my dad's choice in employment.

"Dad get in the truck!" I exclaimed. I looked back and there was one of the kids I saw as we passed by the academy probably a friend of my neighbor. For all I knew, she could've been with them and I was a little scared of her. I really didn't want to run into her so, I hopped in the van only to be pulled out by my dad. "Let go!" I screamed holding back a laugh. This was strangely out of character I elbowed him in the stomach with unexpected strength and he fell to the ground in pain. I shrieked scared for my dad.

"I am so sorry!" I got down on my knees and looked at him. "Mark?" I asked him. I had already lost my mother and little sister Susan in an accident.

"I'm dad don't call me "Mark"." He was talking so he was okay. I heard footsteps on concrete.

"What the hell happened?" The unfamiliar voice said. I looked up and it was a boy with orange hair and green eyes. Standing next to him was a boy roughly my age with black hair and eyes covered by a pair of dark sun glasses.

"I'll tell you what happened." Mark sat up and I pulled him into a hug. "You already broke one of my ribs, don't break my spine." I let go and backed away nervously, I didn't want to hurt anyone else.

"Sorry. I didn't realize how strong I was." I shrugged, still wanting to know if he was alright.

"Hey!" He snapped. "What part of, 'I'll tell you what happened,' don't you get?" I let him tell the "amazing" story.  
"Savannah here, jumped into the truck as you called her name. I don't know why though. She only runs away from guys she likes."

"Dad… I just met them. And why did you call for me in the first place?" I asked looking up at the two boys. My dad shushed them before they could answer.

"Then, I grabbed her and tried to pull her out since we weren't done, when she screamed like I was a stranger and elbowed me very hard, knocking me to the ground." The two boys were smiling as if they didn't want to listen 'cause they probably saw everything but, didn't want to hurt my dad's feelings. I asked my question again.

"Because, you match the description of a girl that cartwheeled into our friend." I scratched the back of my head with a fake smile plastered on my face.

_Oh. My. Gosh. She's hunting me down._

My face became the spitting image af a criminal that thought she was going to get caught. I felt like hyperventilating, like passing out. "Don't worry. She didn't send us to kill you."

_Kill me?_

"She actually wanted to apologize for scaring the crap out of you." I exhaled, my nervousness ceasing.

"It was my fault. She was right cartwheeling in the halls is a horrible idea. I probably would've ended up killing someone with my luck." My dad chuckled cracking his back as he stood up.

"Come on, we gotto go. Now. I think I might need an X-Ray." His face was plain serious.

"I am so sorry. Just don't make me do things I don't want to do." He frowned at me. While the boys grins haven't ceased.

"That attitude just got a spot on weeding duty. Go back and make sure I didn't miss a weed." I opened my mouth to say something. "That's an order."

"Yeah, whatever General." I went to pull weeds, the boys went back to their house laughing like little girls.


	4. A Fabulous Night

After I had finished weeding, my dad dropped me off at Gotham City Bank. I had no urge to go there, once-so-ever. But, my dad wanted me to put the money we had earned into his account. It wasn't that far from our apartment so I was going to half to walk home in the gloomy beauty of Gotham and just hope that there would be no trouble.

I went up to the bank teller window when I heard screams. "Make that check out to me." There were three men all with weird gadgets on their backs and by the looks of it, they had an entire army waiting for the cue to attack. I froze, glued to my spot. Today was definitely not my day. First weed duty and then this.

One of them motioned to be with their head to stand by the wall with all the other hostages. I stuck the check in my black over-the-shoulder bag and ran over to the other people. I saw a little kid crying reaching out for his mother who was five people away. I picked him up and soothed him. "It's alright. Everything will be fine." I rocked him back and forth and hummed into his ear until he was just sniffling. While I was doing that, the men slit up and were scanning people with devices no bigger than a scientific calculator.

"Put the kid down, you need to be scanned separately." This man's voice was stern but gentle. Maybe he was being as nice as possible or maybe he didn't want the kid to cry again. I was getting the second one. I put the kid down and he clung to my leg. He scanned the boy and it beeped once. Then the man scanned me and the thing beeped twice and he pulled me away from the kid. His grip hurt me badly. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't yip.

I was standing two feet in front of everyone else. He held out his hand and made a "Give me," motion. I handed him my messenger bag and he emptied its contents. My phone, iPod, notebook, pencil, pen, eraser, check, and my wallet fell out of the bag. "Hold out your hands." I did as I was told and he scanned my hands with a different version of the upgraded calculator. The thing beeped twice and exclaimed,

"Aranea Recluse Essentia detected. Aranea Recluse Essentia detected." It said this repeatedly. He looked up at me wide eyed.

"Hey, boss!" I realized that he had a southern accent. The most menacing of the three came up to me.

"What?"

"She's positive." If I wasn't scared to death, I would have said something about thanking him for saying that I had a positive personality but, I was scared to death so that wasn't gonna happen.

"All of ya, scram!" The little boy started crying again. "Scram or I'll kill the cry baby." My eyes widened.

"No! Leave him alone!" I exclaimed. His mother looked at me with eyes of gratefulness and concern and ran out with the rest. They totally ignored me.

"Okay, let's get down to business. Where is project A.R.E?" He exclaimed. He grabbed on to my shoulders and shook me hard. "I don't wanna hurt ya- Wait, I don't know you. I'm fine with hurting ya." I just trembled. He took the calculator and smacked my face with it.

"Boss, aren't you going a little hard-"

"No. This is going hard on her." He fired a gun past my head. My eyes started tearing up when I realized that he could and would kill me. "Speak."

"I don't know what A.R.E is…" I said shaking. I screamed for help in my mind. I was scared and wanted someone to be here to protect me and hold me. I was terrified.

"Then why'd it say so? Hmm?" He said teasingly. "Do you want the barrel of this gun to come in contact with your head?" I shook my head no, "Then spill! Where is it?" He was yelling at me and at this point I was crying. "Aranea, baby, talk to me," I snapped at this point. All my feelings of fear and self-perseverance bond together into one. I closed my eyes tight and punched the man in front of me. It was an instinct. I opened my eyes and saw that I had sent the man flying. The army outside ran inside all pointing guns with laser pointers at me. One of them pushed me to the ground. I covered my head with my hands and started shaking.

"I think this is where we come in." I looked a haze filled the room. I coughed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched. "Don't worry, it's me,"

"M-Me who?" I asked. I was scared, nervous, angry, and confused all at the same time.

"Me, as in the Boy Wonder," I looked and saw the silhouette of a teenage boy. I believed him. "Come on." He led me away from the smoke and on to the street front.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded his head. He just watched the bank. "Aren't you gonna go in there?" He shrugged.

"It's taken care of." All the electricity went off at once. I blinked and then there was a young man from my past standing in front of us. My eyes widened with fear and terror. I was looking at the murderer of my mother and little sister.

"Hey Rob, M.M and I took care of the-" Kid Flash walked out of the bank with a green skinned girl behind her. I could hear police sirens. "Who is that?" He asked.

"I'm Voltage." He grabbed on to me and sent a small electric shook through my veins causing me to become momentarily paralyed. "Remember me, darling?" He asked me. I didn't move didn't do anything. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Let go of me. I am angry, confused, and scared and am on the verge of crying because of the memories you have brought back. I do not need any more drama. So I'm gonna give you five seconds to leave me alone." He raised an eyebrow. I couldn't tell if he was smiling or frowning because he wore a handkerchief around his mouth. He also had a gray t-shirt and jeans on. Just like he did three years ago.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" He asked teasingly. The police were there by the time I counted to five.

"Put your hands up!" My brown eyes became consumed by a darkness that was suddenly blinked away.

"Here, you might want this." He handed me a mask, much like the one Robin was wearing. I took it from him and stared at it. My eyes evaluated that there was nothing wrong with it. I put it on. "I'm warning you there is nothing you can to do to stop me from hurting you." I just held my ground and closed my eyes as new instincts were brought to my attention.

"Come." That one word left my mouth and the ground started vibrating. Black "goo" covered the ground. Voltage didn't move an inch. "Fetch." They went after him. He sent an electric pulse that sent the spiders on their backs.

"Not your best approach." He yawned. "How about you get rid of the army and try hand to hand combat? I'm interested in your ability." He was ticking me off. "I won't electrocute you if you don't sic spiders on me? How does that sound?" He was teasing me like my older brother did. It bothered me.

"What are you, my brother?" I exclaimed.

"If makes up for what I did then, yes." I growled at him and he stifled a smile. I let the spiders leave my side. "You should be happy they sent me as back up. They could've sent Hacker but, she would've shown no mercy or interest in you. And they want to see your abilities so, here I am. Long time, no see, eh?"

"Hello? Heroes, are you home?" I exclaimed. Kid Flash and the Martian were having a conversation about something and Robin was just observing.

"What? You don't have it under control?" Boys were so annoying. What was I, a member of their team?

"Let's go somewhere where our "fight" won't be aired live." I looked at him. I was going nowhere with him. He grabbed on to my arm and we were suddenly in a dark pipe. We kept moving and I gripped on to Voltage for dear life. Suddenly we were at the warehouses. I opened my eyes and realized that I was stilling clinging to him. I let go of him.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed.

"Never traveled through wires?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Dude, you are making it seriously hard to hate you right now." He shrugged, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I don't want you to hate me." He took a notebook out of his back pocket along with a pencil. "So you have super strength, can call spiders, and… cling to walls?" I shrugged. This guy obviously wasn't going to hurt- He sent an electric pulse that pushed me to a crate. I stayed plastered there, "Yep. Anything else? Do you have spinnerets coming out of your butt?" My eyes grew wide.

"I don't think so…" He came a step closer. "YOU ARE NOT CHECKING FOR THAT!" He shrugged, still smirking.

"I'll take that as a, "No." Now, let's see you self-defense skills." He put the notebook back and lunged towards me. I yelped and rolled over on the crate. He landed exactly where I had been laying. I got on my tip-toes in a sideways push-up position and climbed the crate's wall. I stood on the top.

"Ready?" I was confused by the question. He went to punch me and I dodged it with ease. "Good reflects." He swept under my leg and I fell. "Or not," I rolled backwards and fell off the crate landing on my feet. I reached for my phone to call and tell my dad that I was okay but remembered that I had left it at the bank. "Have you always been able to fall from heights such at this and land beautifully?" I shook my head.

I realized that he was no threat to me. "Okay, now get up here and punch me back."

"No." I said plainly. "I don't want to hurt anyone." I heard a beeping sound. "Keep the mask, I have to go." I opened my mouth and he was gone. The least he could've done was given me a ride home. I sat in front of the crate, waiting for something to happen. A huge spider landed on my head.

"'Sup." I said boredly. "Long time, no see, eh?" I mocked Voltage's Canadian accent. It was cool, another one of the things that made it hard to hate him. "Didn't bring anyone to take me home? Or my messenger bag and all its contents?" I put the huge thing on to my lap casually and was shocked to see that my messenger bag was indeed on top of him. "Thank you!" I opened it and all of its contents were in there. "You didn't bring me a ride did you?"

"No. But, I'll accompany you home."

"Thanks." I said. I got up and started walking, the spider at my feet. But then I stopped. "You just talked, didn't you?

"Yep."

"Wow, this day keeps getting better and better." I called my dad and told him what had happened in extreme detail and he didn't believe me. He said that if I didn't show him my mask and awesome skills, I would be grounded for life. I took the mask off and put it in my bag. It was a long walk home.

When I got home, I showed my dad the proof and put my pajamas on and collapsed in bed. The spider crawled beneath me bed. "The odd thing is that I don't even know your name."

"Ashton." He said. "Good night." Ashton said with a sleepy voice.

"Good night, Ashton. See you tomorrow."

* * *

**UPGRADING EVERYTHING~~~~~ I know I can do better. SO UPDATES WILL HAPPEN A LOT~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	5. Falling in Safety

After hearing what had happened, the group of Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Robin agreed to ask the League about it first. And find out the exact reason why the men were doing this. They let me take my new friend home for now.

As soon as I walked into the apartment I hopped into my room. I texted my mom and told them that there was a long line at the bank so they wouldn't worry about me being late. It was a total bluff but, I hated seeing them looking concerned for me. My sister was already asleep as well as my parents. I let Ash out of the tiny cage he was in, and he scurried under my bed.

"_We don't want my new family learning that I'm here until they're ready, sister." _Ash said to me.

_I can't decide if the fact that you can hear my thoughts is cool or strange… It's cool._ I thought.

I changed into a pair of shorts and tee shirt and got into bed.

"_Good night, Savannah."_ Ash said drowsily.

"Good night bro." I said just as drowsily. I closed my eyes and let myself drift into sleep.

* * *

_"__Introducing, the newest addition to Haley's circus, the Flying Spiders; Savannah and Sarah are wonderful acrobatics, ready to do anything!" Haley announced from the center ring. Savannah walked across the high wire to her sister who… pushed her to the ground! As Savannah fell, she was calm. She knew that she had a new family that would protect her. Her eyes grew black as spider eyes brightened the room._

"_Don't worry, we'll protect you." They said calmly._

"_That's why I'm not worrying. I know that you will. That's what family is for, right?" I silhouette of a male was on the ground before her. He caught her with ease. She looked at him and saw that it was a male version of herself. He put her down._

"_You're right sister. I love you." Ash said holding her to him tightly._

"_I love you too."_

That was a perfect dream. One that Savannah hoped would last forever.

* * *

Whatcha think? My friend Maria made me something found at DeviantArt called Falling in Safety made by secretuser557


	6. Mask

When I woke up, my sister was already out of bed.

_Oh, yeah. I have school today don't I._ I brushed my brown hair and walked away from the mirror. I walked back. My usual blonde hair was brown. I stared in the mirror. I pinched myself.

_Definitely, not a dream. Was it like this yesterday? "And that it would start to grow to be like that human same eye color, same eyes color, while the bitten human would gain the spider's abilities…" Okay, theory proven wrong._

I put a baseball hat on and hopped that no one would notice. It matched the black tee shirt and jeans I was wearing. I almost forgot about Ash.

"Ash, are you there?" I looked under my bed and found nothing but a spider web. Then I heard a scream.

_Oh, crap!_

I ran into my living room. My sister was standing on a chair while my dad sulked towards Ash with one of his gardening boots. "Ash, come here!" I exclaimed. The spider hopped away from my father and landed in my arms. "Ask before you squish." I said holding him.

"That's your pet?" My dad asked. I nodded my head. There was a knock at the door.

_Saved by whoever that is…._

I walked over to the door, peered through the peep hole and was surprised at who I saw. It was my neighbor in some strange get up (masks don't really hide your identity when you see a person virtually every day) and…. and…. Green Arrow.

I slowly opened the door. "Ye-ye-yes." Green Arrow looked down at me while my attention was aimed towards the female archer.

"Is Savannah Westfield here?" I nodded my head. "Can we come in?" I nodded my head and opened the door fully. He looked over at Sara."We have come to discuss your predicament. We've talked to scientists and they said that it would be best if you trained and learned about how strong you are."

"What are you talking about?" My dad laughed. "She couldn't lift a pound even if she wanted to! Sara is the weakest person I know! But, Savannah here, she almost broke my rib the other day!"

"You're Savannah? The person effected by A.R.E?" my neighbor asked. I nodded my head. "Oh, god." She murmered. My dad looked confused.

"Effected by are?"

"A mutated spider bite." I said. "The effects are the ability to climb on walls and super strength…"

"This is unbelievable…." My dad sat down on the couch. "My daughter, a genuine mutant? Show me what you can do. Lifted this couch." I put one hand under the couch and lifted it with ease. "Climb on the wall."

"I don't wanna try that one out. If I loose my grip, I'd fall… And heights creep me out." I lied.

"They do not! You were the first one to try the highest tight rope available for learners at the circus last summer." I shrugged. "After what happened heights and flames bring back the memory." I shivered at the thought.

"What memory?" Green Arrow asked truly concerned.

"Oh it's nothing!" I exclaimed. "You were saying?" I asked to fill the space the awkward silence had left.

"We would like you to train with a group of heroes and heroines your age. As long as you parents are alright with that." I thought about it. "You'll get to bring Ash with you." He said as if he was taunting me with a deal I couldn't refuse.

"She'll do it!" I looked at the spider on my shoulder, who apparently had grown vocal cords overnight.

"You heard the spider." I said. "I'll do it."

"We'll take you now." I might not have showed it but I was terrified.


	7. Put Some Pants On

I followed them to a dark alley. At the end was what seemed like a broken telephone booth. "I'll go first, then you, Savannah, okay?" I nodded my head very nervously. He stepped into the booth closed the door, and then after a dim light, he was gone. It started to glow dimly again, and Artemis motioned me to go forward.

"Don't worry you're not gonna get hurt." I walked in immediately after her comment. I kept walking forward and was transported to a large room. In the center was what looked like a blue dot, bigger than me in diameter.

"Woah…" I said.

"You took the words right outta my head." Ash said looking down at me. He was now sitting on top of my head. My phone in my back pocket buzzed. I looked at the message: _How's being a HERO?! I bet your glad you skipped school. By the way, what's with your hair?_

"Oh, what's the point?" I took of the hat, and stared down at Ash. "Do I look okay?" I asked him.

"You always look pretty." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, you just made my day." I said.

"Really, I thought being here would've already accomplished that." I looked up at Green Arrow.

"Sorry, it's just that this kinda made me more nervous than excited…." I was about ready to ramble on and on but then Ash told me that I needed to relax, telepathically. I took his advice and breathed in deeply. "Ash was wondering what our first task would be." I said following Green Arrow to the blue dot.

"Well, I guess we have to see what we're dealing with. Can you spare?" I raised my shoulders. At this point I wasn't sure what I could do. "Well, how about you spare with Artemis."

"Very clever name. Sure?"

"Okay." He said not very convinced. "Stand over here." A holographic computer appeared. "Okay… start when ready." Artemis got in a stance and so did I.

"_Dodge and repel. Then do what I say."_

_Easy for you to say…_

I waited for Artemis to start. And she did. She went for my legs. She simply tried to "sweep me off my feet," and knock me down. I jumped over her leg…

"_Just keep dodging,"_

…and continued to dodge and repel every attack she threw at me with the help of my new sixth sense, the sense that told me when I was in danger. It was hard work but I managed until we both stopped. I could tell that she wanted me to attack. She stood annoyed in her stance. She looked over at Green Arrow.

"_Roundhouse!"_

I gave her a roundhouse kick sending her to the ground. She rebounded quickly. She smiled. She ran forward, jumped in the air, and attempted to basically stomp on my face. I twirled out of the way, having learnt a lot through this, and went to punch her. I hit her shoulder hard. From this point on I went on instinct. I hit, she dodged, I hit her again, she repelled it. I let my guard down for less than a second and she threw a roundhouse landing me on my butt. I didn't rebound.

A circle glowed around me. There were words on the side that read: Savannah Status: Failed. It kinda discouraged me. Artemis reached her hand out towards me, "You're a lot better than I thought you were." I smiled and took her hand and she started to pull me up.

The transportation rings -that I had yet to know the proper name for- glowed announcing that Robin, Kid Flash, and Black Canary were entering.

"How long have you guys been here you're early! Miss M. and Superboy aren't even back from their mission yet." The red headed boy said who I presumed was Kid Flash said. "Did we miss anything?" He asked. I was only half way on my feet.

"No, not at all." Artemis let go of my hand landing me on my butt.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me up. It's not like I was just kicked in the face or anything." I said getting up again.

"Hello, fellow trainy!" He said joyfully. My eyes widened as I realized that I knew these two from somewhere.

"Have we met?" I said staring at them.

"Yeah, we were there when you hired a bunch of spiders to put a guy in cocoon." Wally said.

"First of all, I didn't hire them. They came to me willingly. Second of all, I meant before that. When I was working for my dad, I accidently cracked my dad's rib and the two of you ran over."

"Oh yeah…. I remember that." Wally said stroking his chin. I giggled, he just looked so… well normal.

"_Celebrities, they're just like us."_

I laughed again, Ash laughing with me.

"It's a pleasure to re-meet you. Thanks for proving my point about the farious purposes being nefarious." Robin just nodded his head.

"Since you're on the Team now, I'd like to know your name. Mine's Wally West." Kid Flash said suddenly wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

_That makes me uncomfortable._

"Her name is Savannah Westfield and she doesn't want-" He paused mid-sentence as he had a huge growth sprout. Ash's abdomen was almost as big as me. He was in pain, I could tell. His abdomen suddenly thinned and he began to resemble the human body faster than he had grown vocal cords.

"Ash!" I exclaimed.

"Superboy B04. Miss Martian B05." I heard the computer ring through the cave. I didn't care though, Ash was in trouble.

"Ash?" I asked as suddenly he turned into a human life form.

"Don't worry, Van, I'm alright." He grinned then passed out. I stared down at him. I knew that he was going to do this sooner or later but didn't expect it to be this fast and right in front of my eyes. Wally sped away and came back with a blanket that he laid over my twin. His eyes twitched open as Miss Martian and Superboy walked towards us.

"Who's he?" Superboy asked looking down at the naked boy.

"I'm well…."

_Your Ashton Westfeild. Ash for short._

"What she said." He said as if forgetting our link. "Oh, I mean thought. So I guess you don't know." The Team just stared at him like he was crazy. "I'm Ashton Westfeild but you guys can call me Ash." He wrapped the blanket around his waist like a towel and flat out hugged me.

"_I've always wanted to do this." _

"Stop talking to me telepathically, you'll creep people out." I said my voice muffled in his shoulder. I let go of him. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked him. He nodded his head.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Get some pants on." I said. "I know you were a spider and are not used to the idea of pants, but…. Get some pants on." I patted his shoulder smiling.

"Um… does anyone have any pants?" He asked a smiled still plastered on his face.


	8. Dinner Tricks

**Sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter. Please don't kill me for taking so long with it. TT_TT **

**I decided that I liked some of my chapters the way they were, you know? Any where here's the next chapter. Um... enjoy.**

* * *

**Dinner Trick**

After Ashton had been given pants, they sent us home so they could try to figure out what to with him. I was happy to meet all the people I did and to finally befriend my neighbor but… I just couldn't get what I said out of my mind.

_"Brings back the memory." _

I shivered again. Ash-now with pants- went shopping with my shocked dad who I could tell was happy to have another man in the house. I crept into my room and stared at a family picture it had all six of us in it. I held the picture in my hands and tear drops fell from my eyes as my sister walked in the room.

"Ashton and dad are back." She said quietly putting her hand on my back. Ashton walked into the room his arms full of shopping bags and a smile on his face. He dropped both as he saw me and sat on the other side of me asking what was wrong. He looked at the picture in my hands.

"Who are they?" His curiosity got the best of him and he pointed to a little girl, a woman, and a teenage boy.

"That's my mom, my little sister, and my older brother." I said looking at the picture. "My brother lives on his own now and my sister and mother are… um… deceased." He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around me like my older brother used to when he still lived with us.

"How'd…" I exhaled knowing that he was bound to figure it out someday.

"'Daddy, when are we gonna see Mommy and Sammy and Susan?" I was only ten at the time. Sarah was fourteen, my oldest brother- who was with my mother and younger sister- was seventeen. Susan was only six.

We were heading towards a building- I forgot what it was called. We were headed to the twenty-first floor which was the floor in the middle of the entire building. That's where the cafeteria was and where my mother volunteered.

"Soon, sweetie. Soon." At the time he didn't know how soon it would be. She fell... right in front of me... clinging onto my sister..." I covered my eyes as the gory image filled my brain and probably Ashton's too. "It was like slow motion, I saw the tears in their lifeless eyes before they crashed on the ground, blood covering me head to toe. They were already dead before they fell but...I didn't know that. "

"When a boy with spiking black hair, red eyes, and a blue scarf covering his mouth showed up, all I could do was stare at him, while my sister wept and my father soothed her. He stared at me. At that very moment, I knew he was the culprit. He and his Boss disappeared like sand flying in the wind.

"When the police and ambulance appeared, I was still planted in my spot. A police officer vomited a little and spat it out like tobacco. The paramedics put me wrapped me in a blanket and gave me a checkup as I started to move again. They wiped off as much blood as they could from my body as the police men put up yellow tape and asked my dad questions. After they were through, they left me in the hands of my father. I never did cry and we never found the murderer." I said staring at my lap.

"Are you gonna tell our new friends?" Aston asked looking at me. I shook my head.

"I'll only tell them if I absolutely have to. Otherwise, they don't need to know." I said shaking. My dad walked in.

_Welcome, join the memorial._

We had a moment of silence until there was a knock at the door. I stood up picture in hand and answered it. It was Artemis. She was in a tank top, jacket and jeans. "I was wondering if you would like to come over for dinner." A shot her a toothy grin.

"I would love that, when should I come over?"

"Actually, we're going back to the cave. You can bring Ashton if you want." She eyed the picture in my hands and I put it down.

"Um... he doesn't need to be with me all the time. I'll come alone." I thought about his first impression: not very good. "Besides, he can get use to my family."

_Well, what's left of it…_

"I'm leaving now." She said.

"Oh-um…" I turned around.

_"Ash!"_

_"YES!" _I cradled my head in my hands, that thought was very loud.

_"I'm going to hang out with Artemis-"_

_"I know. Have fun!" _I was about to close the door when Ash threw my cellphone at me. "Don't forget that." He said out loud. I put the phone in my pocket, smiled and waved goodbye.

We went back to the dark alley and this time I wasn't afraid. Artemis went first then I came and I looked around the cave getting a metal picture. This place was pretty awesome.

"Cool…" I didn't hide my astonishment. Artemis smiled with pride. I didn't see any one here but us. Until I felt like someone was watching me. I stood still and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked smiling. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said. Suddenly there was a gust of wind and a howling. My sixth sense buzzed.

_If there are any spiders in here show me the cause of this._

"What's with your eyes?" Artemis asked staring.

_"Muscle, black hair boy and huge dog are making the howling noise. Red Headed boy, running fast." _I blinked assuming my eyes were turning back to normal_. "Boy coming." _I held out my leg and Wally crashed to the ground_._

"Owe." He said getting up. "How'd you know?" He asked.

"Ghosts and spirits don't exist. There's always a scientific explanation." He grinned at me, sitting on the ground.

"Finally a girl with some common sense," He said as I pulled him up then dropped him when he was unbalanced. "Unlike Blondie over there," Artemis scowled at him.

"Don't ever pull a trick like that again." I said holding him by his collar.

"Someone has super strength…" He said. I dropped him.

"Yes, I do have super strength, a telepathic link to Ashton, a sixth sense, the capability to call spiders and see what they see, and the ability to cling to walls. Although, I haven't tried to yet…" I bragged. Miss Martian and Superboy appeared with a giant dog.

"I'm sorry Wally." I said suddenly. I went to actually help him up when he used his super speed to get up and push me down. He grinned. Miss Martian smiled at me and I smiled back accordinally.

"Now we're," He reached down for my hand, I was idiotic and took it, and he jolted me up then pushed me back down, "Even." I looked up at him blankly. "Give me your hand, you jerk." I said. He smiled again, which had a weird effect and cause me to smile and pulled me up.

_"DON'T FALL FOR IT!"_ I screamed my hands cradling my head. My eyed glowed, I knew this because I could see the light bounce off the floor. _"DON'T FALL FOR IT OR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! HE'S A PLAYER!" _screamed the all-mighty Ashton. Apparently he knew all.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" I screamed out loud. My eyes glowed and my head hurt like hell.

"Are you alright?" Wally asked reaching for me. Suddenly the pain and the glowing stopped. Even the expressionless Superboy had a look of concern in his eyes. I could tell what Artemis was thinking:

What's wrong with this dingaling?

"Yeah I'm," my phone went off it was the special ring tone for my sister.

_"I gotta pocket, gotta pocket full of sunshine!" _ My sister was the sunlight in my life._ "I gotta love and I know that it's all mine-" _I answered it.

"Hel-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO! SPIDERS ARE ALL OVER THE APARTMENT!" I had to move the cellphone away from my ear so my eardrum wouldn't burst. Miss Martian giggled she must of heard the voice of my sister.

"What are you talking-" I said calmly.

"OH CRAP! THEY'RE WRAPPING ASHTON UP IN THREAD! DO SOMETHING!" I winched.

"I can't do anything, I'm nowhere near Gotham! Maybe Ashton did something… Ohh…." I said suddenly realizing that I might of summoned spiders accidently. Everyone looked at me in confusion. "It is my fault. I didn't mean to…" I slapped my forehead with the palm of my head. "I am so stupid."

"YOU BETTER BELEIVE," she screamed suddenly, "THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! DO SOMETHIHG! ASHTON CAN'T DO- Ashton? Where'd he- OH MY GAWD!" She started rambling into the phone about how Ashton was being thrown out the window.

"Calm down and put your cell on speaker phone," She did was she was asked. "Hello?" I said.

"They stopped moving and are staring at the phone…" Sarah whispered.

"Put Ashton back where you found him and," I looked at the people staring at me and exhaled. "And cut him out of the silk." I muttered.

"They're not doing anything…"

"Please?" I asked into the phone. Wally who had finally understood started laughing out loud. "And cover KF's mouth too." A spider crawled up the back of his head and wrapped his mouth in silk. I grinned.

"Wait a second, Kid Flash is there with you? CAN I MEET HIM!?"

"NO!" I said annoyed. "I thought you were the older sister." I heard her breathe into the line. "Are they going away?" She made the "mhm sound" "Bye then." I hung up on her."

"What's so funny Moran?" Artemis asked.

"He figured out that someone in my family got wrapped up in a silk cocoon that's all. And I had to talk to the culprits and ask them to cut him out and leave my apartment building." Wally kept laughing under the silk. "And Wally, my older sister wants to meet you. Well… Kid Flash. I told her she couldn't so you don't have to worry about your number one fan girl." He kind of looked disappointed.

_And she's older than me…_

"I came for dinner so can we eat and end the Welcome-To-The-Team-Prank-Spectacular?"


End file.
